Momen
by bananaprincess
Summary: Momen ini akan menjadi awal bagi detik selanjutnya. Suatu saat kamu pasti akan melepaskan... Tak peduli kamu siap atau tidak, suka atau tidak. Namun banyak hal yang harus dipilih dalam hidup...


_Disclaimer : Naruto and all the character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

_Terimakasih banyak buat Night dan Karin yang udah selalu mendukung saya, sampai saya kepingin balik ke sini lagi._

_Hanya sebuah cerita lama. Saya sudah cukup senang kalau fict ini kalian baca, terlebih jika di-review._

_happy reading :)_

* * *

**Momen**

_bananaprincess_

Aku memundurkan mobilku di lahan parkir salah satu kawasan perbelanjaan di Amegakure. Hari minggu, hari keluarga, banyak keluarga berduyun-duyun memadati mall-mall, termasuk yang satu ini. Sekedar berbelanja, menonton, makan bersama, yah semua sama intinya, menghabiskan akhir pekan dan uang.

Kehidupan yang kujalani pun tidak jauh-jauh dari siklus itu. Mumpung hari libur, anakku merengek-rengek minta dibelikan buku. Alhasil, rencana untuk istirahat di kamar hotel harus ditunda demi mengantarkan si buah hati ke toko buku. Suamiku, Naruto sudah turun lebih dahulu bersama anak kami, Nami, di depan pintu masuk _basement_. Kuturunkan mereka di _basement_ karena toko buku ada di lantai ini.

Ya, hampir tujuh tahun aku tinggal di Ame, menyelesaikan kuliah pendidikan dokter dan spesialisku. Kemudian pertemuanku kembali dengan Naruto membuatku memutuskan untuk pindah kerja ke Konoha lagi demi lebih dekat dengannya. Hingga akhirnya kami berdua menikah dan menetap di Konoha. Setelah lima tahun meninggalkan Ame, aku mendapatkan kesempatan kembali ke kota itu untuk menghadiri pernikahan salah satu sahabat kami, Konan.

Saat aku hendak mematikan mesin mobilku. Seorang lelaki berjalan kearah mobil disampingku. Mataku terpancang pada sosok itu. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Cepat-cepat aku menurunkan jendelaku, dengan wajah tak berpaling sekalipun dari rupa itu.

Namun usahaku itu sia-sia, dia sudah didalam mobilnya. Kaca gelap menghalangi penglihatanku. Sadarkah dia aku ada di sini sekarang?

Mesin mobil itu menyala. Masih aku menatapinya. Berharap dia menyadari bahwa ini aku. _Sakura_. Atau malah dia sudah lupa padaku?

Hampir satu menit aku menunggu, tapi kaca Range Rover Sport itu tak kunjung turun. Putus asa dengan penantianku itu, aku menaikkan kembali kaca mobilku. Tak disangka-sangka, kaca mobil disampingku itu malah perlahan turun, yang dengan serta merta membuatku kembali menekan tombol _power window_.

"_Sasuke_," gumamku lirih, sama sekali belum beralih pandang dari wajah itu.

"Sakura?" panggilnya tak percaya.

"Ya, Sasuke, ini aku," jawabku pelan.

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya canggung.

"Ah, aku, aku baik-baik saja," bilangku dengan gugup.

"Mau ke pernikahan Konan juga kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Setelah itu kami berdua sama-sama terdiam. Sunyi, tiba-tiba lahan parkir _basement_ itu terasa begitu senyap. Deru mobil yang dari tadi beradu seketika lenyap. Sepi dalam keremangan, hingga aku bisa mendengar desah nafasku secara jelas.

"Sudah lama sekali ya," ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan antara kami. "Lima tahun."

Aku mengangguk, entah dia melihatnya atau tidak.

"Kamu gak berubah," kata Sasuke lagi, sekarang memandangku.

"Semua berubah."

"Kecuali semua kenangan kita dulu," potong Sasuke.

"Masihkah itu berarti? Sepotong kenangan?"

Lagi-lagi tak terdengar sahutan dari mulut Sasuke. Senyap kembali. Terpekur kami dalam penjara pikiran masing-masing. Menahan kenangan-kenangan yang tiba-tiba mencuat keluar. Satu persatu terpelanting, membekas di dinding-dinding ingatan, menggelar rentetan film-film lama. Kami berdua.

"Buatku, ya, itu sangat berarti," ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum padaku. Semburat wajah yang sama dengan masa-masa telah lewat dulu. Manis, penuh jenaka. Menghamburkan kembali kenangan yang sudah hampir rapi lagi di penyimpanannya. Terbang kembali, secuil senyum yang membuatku luluh. Yang mengawali segalanya.

Balasan dariku hanya secarik ringisan tipis. Senyumku terlalu banyak untuk diberikan padanya saat ini. Tak lagi berharga, hanya seulas yang bukan apa-apa.

"_Smile for me_," bilang Sasuke. Masih tak larut tatapannya padaku justru makin menusukku. "_Please_," tambahnya yang dengan jelas tertangkap telingaku begitu lirih.

"Mengapa?" sambutku kelu, luruh sudah seringai kecil tadi. Sekarang raut wajahku penuh gulana. "Mengapa?" Sekali lagi kulontarkan pertanyaan itu dengan penuh penekanan.

"_Just smile at me_," pintanya pelan.

Terasa sesak mendengar permohonannya itu. Sebelas tahun yang telah kutata tanpa cela, hancur berantakan hanya karena bisikan kecil itu. Segala daya untuk melupakan orang yang sekarang bicara padaku ini. Sekerat cinta yang mengkristal, tak lekang oleh waktu. Momen ini mencairkan kristal itu kembali.

Sebelas tahun yang lalu, semua berawal. Kami adalah komplemen. Bukan sebagai kekasih, bukan pula sahabat. Lalu apa? Entahlah, kami hanya merasa cocok satu sama lain. Saling melengkapi. Apa seperti itu _soulmate_? Sayangnya, lain dihatiku. Aku mencintainya.

Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke menemukan sebuah cinta. Cantik. Serasi. Begitu sayang padanya. Hancur hatiku. Aku menangisinya. Menjatuhkan air mata karena sesuatu yang jelas tak mungkin kudapatkan.

Kami tetap sebagai komplemen. Tanpa jeda, kembali mengukir cerita. Bertukar kata dan ide. Mengisi kekurangan masing-masing. Sejalan dengan upayaku melupakannya, menyingkirkannya dari hidupku.

Dunia ini bukan cuma milik kami berdua. Tidak kusengaja apa yang terjadi kemudian. Kecelakaan. Salah kaprah. Rahasia memang paling aman disimpan sendiri. Sasuke tahu jika aku mencintainya. Dan semua berlalu namun tak berakhir. Tanpa kata maaf, tanpa kata terimakasih, tanpa kata selamat tinggal.

"_Just smile at me_," ulangnya lagi.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Merubah sudut pandanganku. Bola mataku tertumbuk pada sebuah pigura berisi fotoku, Naruto dan Nami. Merekalah hidupku sekarang, matahariku. Pengisi hari-hariku selama sebelas tahun belakangan tanpa libur. Sebuah pena baru yang setia menulis di lembaran hidupku. Bergelimang cinta. Bertong-tong sayang. Lebih dari apapun.

Sedangkan Sasuke... hanya sekerat cinta, mengkristal pula. Walaupun meluruh, takkan bisa melawan luasnya cinta Naruto. _Seperti setitik debu di ujung kemoceng._ Selalu ada meski tak terlihat. Kenangan.

Kuangkat wajahku, seulas senyum tercipta di wajahku.

"Terimakasih," ujar Sasuke juga mengembangkan senyum tak kalah lebar. "Kita awali lagi semua di sini."

"Ya, terimakasih," jawabku. "Biarkan semua menjadi kenangan. Mengkristal dan akan tetap hidup disini," kataku seraya membuat gerakan menutup tangan dan meletakkannya di dadaku.

_"Papa!"_

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang anak kecil berlari menuju mobil Sasuke, dibelakangnya, seorang wanita cantik yang kukenali sebagai Hinata. Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyongsong anak tersebut.

"Ryu!" katanya sambil menggendong anak itu. Tak lupa disambutnya sang istri, dengan kecupan di kedua pipi. Harmonis.

Bersamaan dengan itu, dari arah yang berbeda muncul seorang pria tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti lari seorang bocah perempuan kecil.

"Nami, jangan lari-lari, Sayang!" teriaknya pada si perempuan kecil lucu itu.

Segera saja aku keluar dari mobil. "Sayang!" ujarku pada mereka.

"Bunda!" balas Nami bersorak gembira saat bertemu denganku. "Tadi Nami nunggu di sana sama Ayah, tapi lama akhirnya kita jemput Bunda ke sini."

"Iya, Sayang, maaf ya," jelasku padanya.

"Sasuke!" terdengar suara Naruto begitu bersemangat.

"Naruto!" balas Sasuke. "Apa kabar?"

Kedua pria itu saling berpelukan. Kemudian saling bertukar kabar dan sedikit cerita.

"Sudah ketemu Sakura, Sas?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

Sasuke terdiam, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil, lalu menggeleng. Kubalas senyuman itu sedikit saja. Pelan-pelan Sasuke menghampiriku.

"Hay, Sakura, apa kabar?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya padaku dengan senyum yang sama.

"Hey, Sasu, kabar gue baik, lo sendiri?" sambutku sambil menerima uluran tangannya.

_Momen ini, akan menjadi awal baru bagi detik selanjutnya._

FIN

_Bogor, 20-21 April 2009 _

_Persembahan buat banana boy. Tak ada yang ingin kuucapkan selain selamat tinggal._

* * *

**Author's note : mau bagi2 pesan sponsor nih, hehe... teman-teman ffn yang suka karya saya, bisa dukung saya ya dengan membeli novel saya yang judulnya _Mendamba_, diterbitkan oleh GagasMedia. Sudah ada di toko-toko buku terdekat di seluruh Indonesia sejak Juli 2010. :)**


End file.
